1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission waveform simulation when a signal is wired on a printed circuit board of an electronic circuit, and more specifically, to a program and method calculating the resistance of a conductor in consideration of a skin effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the frequency of an information appliance becomes higher, so does the operating frequency of a printed circuit board, which is a device peripheral to the information appliance. The higher the frequency of a signal, the more the influence of a skin effect cannot be disregarded. Therefore, an analysis in consideration of the influence becomes necessary. The skin effect means a phenomenon that resistance becomes higher toward the center of a conductor, and an electric current flows only in the proximity of the surface of the conductor.
With a conventional analysis tool, a conductor is divided into a plurality of portions when the resistance of the conductor in consideration of a skin effect is calculated. However, if attempts are made to obtain the resistance with high accuracy, the conductor must be finely divided, and a large amount of time is required to make the calculation. Since also a portion inside the conductor, in which an electric current does not flow, is finely divided with this method, a portion that does not need to be calculated originally is also calculated, which requires a useless calculation time.